Found Again
by Amelia Granger Malfoy
Summary: When Hermione Granger goes missing from the wizarding world, who would have thought that a certain blond would be the one to find her again. And maybe, just maybe he can convince her to stay.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you may recognise from the Harry Potter series. That honour rests completely on the shoulders of J. .

 **Prologue**

The chill was frozen in the air as wild winds whipped round trees, howling and shrieking into the night, and slamming heavy wooden doors shut. Translucent hailstones threw themselves mercilessly into the the glass panes of windows, instantly shattering them. Strong gusts of wind shook the towers of Hogwarts and rattled the gates that were no longer locked and barred.

Through those iron wrought gates and down the heavily snow laden paths that led to Hogsmeade, drenched fallen branches blocked the path, but lights still shone in that far off village, made by the drunken pubs open on the longest night of the year. Yet only two people were out on this fierce night, at the mercy of the wind and rain. The first, a man. With his platinum blond hair and steely grey eyes, there was no doubt that this man was handsome, but a frown creased his forehead as he walked briskly through the snow. His pale ice blue robes swished around his feet and a name tag was pinned to his chest pocket. It read ' _ **Healer Malfoy**_ '

The other was a woman. Her caramel hair floated wildly around her place drawn face. The chocolate pools of her eyes were haunted, empty. They no longer held the spark they had so strongly broadcasted in her youth. Her ragged clothes showed poverty. She had a child strapped to her back and she was obviously heavily pregnant. Through the sleeves of her ripped dress, a grotesque scar tainted her left forearm. The scar was a word. Just the one. _**Mudblood**_.


	2. Giving Up Hope

** War Heroine Gone Missing **27/08/04

Scandal tears through wizarding world as husband of war heroine Hermione Granger, Simon Grayson, kicks her to the curb after almost 5 years of matrimony, taking their money and selling their house before running away with Marietta Selevan. (A woman with whom he had be conducting a heated affair.) Leaving the idol for women everywhere homeless and penniless, recently pregnant, caring for a 4 year old, and now missing.

 **Still No Traces of the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'** 27/08/06

2 years have passed since Miss. Granger went missing and there hasn't been a reported sighting since early last year. For many fans, hope is starting to fade, but the two best friends of this great witch, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, remain faithful and continue to conduct searches on the slightest hint of her whereabouts, with Ginny Potter née Weasley supporting them every step of the way.

 **Is There No Hope Left for This Great Woman?** 27/08/09

Ronald Billius Weasley has said in a recent interview, 'As much as Harry and I want her to be out there, the probability is that she's not, and I can't waste my life searching for something that might not be there. I have to move on, though it may be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. 'Mione has been our rock through the whole of our lives, and it's so difficult to let go.'

So it seems that if two thirds of the glorified 'Golden Trio', are unable to continue, Mr. Potter is in this all on his own, not forgetting the never ending support from his wife.

Harry sighed as he re-read all the newspaper clippings that took up the space on his pin up board, with the occasional photo scattered in it. The last 5 years had been tough. With Hermione going missing. Ginny had not been jealous, but understood the importance of finding the girl that helped shape Harry's whole life. A single tear slipped from beneath his closed eye lids.

He couldn't go on. But he just knew that 'Mione was out there somewhere, so he couldn't stop looking. He had a choice to make. His past, which held the best memories of his life and Hermione, or his future, which held the love of his life, Ginny and the child she was pregnant with. His heart was breaking as he chose, but he had to. Ginny didn't deserve the neglection.

It killed him to do it, but he had to move on. His friend had disappeared, and when she decided to come back, if she did at all, no one could know. He locked the door to the shed dedicated to Hermione for the last time, before throwing the key into the river that ran through the bottom of the garden. Harry crumpled up against the door and let himself dissolve into tears for the part of his heart lost along with his friend for one final time.

Change In Point Of View

The first rays of sunshine were a blessing after the freezing nights.

With her jacket being used by her 9 year old daughter Amelia, and her shawl taken by her 4 year old son Seth, she was practically uncovered from the brutal winds, but she struggled through for her children.

'Mummy?' the small voice of Seth reached her ears and she turned to see her youngest child holding the shawl out to her. 'Oh Seth. Thank you, but you need to keep warm.' She said fondly to the small child.

Bless the kind hearted soul. Seth came up to her, wrapped the shawl around her shoulders then jumped into her arms.

'See mummy. Innvatition'

'Do you mean innovation?' She laughed.

Seth nodded frantically before Amelia came up, yawning and said, 'Careful Seth. You don't want to nod your head off!' Seth stopped nodding immediately.

The woman laughed. It was tinkling and joyful, but it was rarely heard among the three of them and the children's faces lit up brighter than the sun as they heard it. Noticing this, she smiled wide and said `Come on you two, we'll have a quick bathe and then we'll go and get some delicious breakfast. Happy Birthday Amelia!'

The kids took their mothers hands and the trio made their way down to the deep stream perfect for bathing in.

She took Seth in and told Amelia to stay on the shallow bank while she bathed him. She was just turning to put Seth on the grassy slope that led to the water when she noticed that Amelia had managed to swim over to the muddy banks further down the stream and was trying to climb up them. She had almost reached the top when she slipped.

'Mia!' screamed the woman,but before she could fall all the way down, two hands grabbed her small wrists and pulled her to safety.

The man who saved Amelia walked hand in hand with the 9 year old over to the frantic mother. 'Thank you so much.' Said the woman' Mr. ...?' The man turned to face the woman for the first time and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out, the woman breathed ' Malfoy...' She started to back away. The man studied the woman for a moment, before realising. 'Granger...'


End file.
